


April's Solo Mission

by TMNTfangirl123



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNTfangirl123/pseuds/TMNTfangirl123
Summary: Kamala tasked April to infiltrate the Grand Nexus Hotel to retrieve a supply of potions that gives the one who drinks it unstoppable power. But things doesn't go as planned





	1. The Mission

|Hidden City|  
|Forest|

[WHOOSH]

A figure is running through the forest. Avoiding all obstacles getting in its way. It then stops to stare at Kamala who is currently in her meditative state. The figure starts walking slowly. Making sure not to lose contact before it pounces at her.

Kamala: (jumps up and lands behind figure) Hajime! (starts attacking the figure)

???: (blocking Kamala's attacks) Now's my chance! April~ O'Neil! (uses Thunderbolt to electrocute Kamala) How you like 'em apples?!

Kamala: (stands up after being thrown to the ground) That was impressive, April O'Neil. You certainly have learn fast.

April (Harmonic Form as Ampharos): Thanks! (grins widely while scratching her head)

Kamala: I think you're ready to do a solo mission.

April: Oh yeah~, baby! What's my mission?!

Kamala: Calm down so I can tell you. (April sits down on the ground) You see, Kaminari informed me that Big Mama had order a large supply of potions.

April: Potions?

Kamala: These potions can give anyone who drinks it an unstoppable power. Though the power only lasts for 3 hours straight.

April: Unstoppable power? Cool~. So what do you want me to do?

Kamala: Your mission is to infiltrate the Grand Nexus Hotel. Find where the location of the potions are and grab as many as you can without being caught by either the bellhops, Gus, or even Big Mama herself. Think you can handle that?

April: Absolutely! You can count on me, Kamala-sensei! (stands up and bows) I won't let you down! (stops bowing and quickly leaves)


	2. The Infiltration

|Grand Nexus Hotel|

April: (wearing bellhop uniform) Okay, guys. We need to get inside and grab the potions without getting caught. Good thing Larie made this outfit in order to fit in. (takes out star chip) And with a wish, I can change into my disguise. (breathes in and out) I wish I became a Yokai! (transforms into a Cat (Havana Brown) Yokai) Wow~! I look purr-fect! Now to get inside to complete my solo mission.

She, Jewel, and Mayhem head inside of the Grand Nexus Hotel. Inside, a fox bellhop is standing at front of the elevator.

April: Hello, Mr. Fox! My name is Ophelia and I'm here to work as a bellhop.

Fox Bellhop: Wait, I don't remember Big Mama hiring someone.

Ophelia: That's because she wants you to keep you busy. Now can I start my work here or what?!

Fox Bellhop: I like your attitude. I'll show you around the hotel. Just hop inside this elevator and we can get started.

Ophelia: Okay! (chuckles as she heads inside the elevator with the Fox Bellhop) (thinking) Perfect! Plan A is a success. Now I just need to do Plan B and Plan C. Find where the potions are at and take it without being caught. This is gonna a piece of cake.


	3. The Turtles

|Meanwhile|  
|Hotel Lobby|

Raph: Guys, do you remember what we are here for?

Mikey: We're here to get the potions!

Midnight Lycanroc: And do it without getting caught. So let's use the lessons Splinter and Aurora taught us and use the shadows to sneak in.

Everyone: Right!

Lemon presses the button with his tail to open the elevator doors.

|Ophelia|

Ophelia: So~ the potions are in here? In this safe?

Fox Bellhop: Yup! We usually put valuables here.

Ophelia: And what is the password to open the safe?

Fox Bellhop: Can't tell you that.

Ophelia: Oh come on! As a bellhop, I should know all these things! What if someone were to, I don't know, steal something and I came here to check but don't know the password?!

Fox Bellhop: Okay okay. To open the safe, you have to put the password as all ones.

Ophelia: Wait that's it? Just all ones?

Fox Bellhop: Simple. I know. I have told Big Mama to change the password but clearly she didn't listen to me. Typical. (pulls cart full of towels) But anyways, your first task is to bring the towels to all the guests staying in this hotel.

Ophelia: Ha! That should be easy! (walks off with the cart; thinking) And once the coast is clear, I'm gonna head straight to that safe and get those potions.

|Leo|

Leo: (looks around) No one in this area.

Raichu: Which is perfect. We can come out of hiding. Well until if we see one of those bellhops or Gus around that is...

Leo: Don't worry~... As long as we're careful it should be fine.

Raichu: Whatever you say. Rai-rai...

Leo: You know I'm right! (turns corner) Anyways, we need to focus on the mission and also using the skills dad taught us about- (bumps into cart)

Ophelia: Leo? Lemon? Is that you?

Leo: Eh? Wait, who are you (fighting stance) and how do you know our names?!

Raichu: (fighting stance while electricity is spewing out) Better speak up or we'll destroy you!

Ophelia whistles to summon Mayhem who teleports to her shoulder.

Ophelia: It's me! April O'Neil!

Together: April?!


	4. The Mess

She claps her hands twice to undo her wish.

April: Of course it's me! How didn't you recognize me?!

Raichu: Mainly because of the outfit and that cat form.

April: Make sense... But listen, (whispers to them) I'm here on a solo mission to retrieve some potions from Big Mama.

Leo: What a coincidence. We're also doing the same thing as well.

April: Really. I see... But don't get in my way. Kamala is sending me in this mission and I won't fail her. So please don't do anything stupid.

Raichu: We won't, Apes! We won't do anything that can ruin your mission. 

[CRASH]

April: You were saying?

Raichu: We should check it out! I think it was coming from over there!

|Fox Bellhop|

Fox Bellhop: Why you little...!

Midnight Lycanroc: I thought we were gonna do it with stealth!

Raph: Change of plans! We'll just have to go head-on! 

Leo: (arrives) Oh no. Looks like they got caught.

April: And to think this was gonna be easy! (takes out star chip) I wish I was a yokai. (transforms into a Havana Brown Cat Yokai) Hey! You better stop this before you trash this place apart!

Tsareena: Magical Leaf~!

They dodge Magical Leaf.

Leo: Watch where you're aiming!

Fox Bellhop: (takes out walkie-talkie) I have to inform this to Big Mama. She needs to know the Turtles are here.

April: Oh no you don't. (throws Pokeball) Come on out, Jewel!

Ampharos: Ampharos!

April: Harmonic Evolution! (transforms after being fused with Jewel) Thunderbolt~! (electrocutes Fox Bellhop to make him passed out) Whew... That was a close one.

Raph: Thanks, April! Wait a minute... April?! What are you doing here?!

April: Kamala send me here to get some potions from Big Mama. And obviously you're all doing the same thing as well.

Mikey: You got that right! But I thought we were doing it with stealth!

Raph: We were, Mikey! Guess we weren't stealthy enough to not get caught.

Donnie: Hey now. I was being stealthy. You two were...

April: Shut up! We don't have time for this! We need to get the potions before... (gets trapped inside a web along with the others) ...we get caught.


	5. The Request

Big Mama: What is this messly mess?

Raph: Oh no. It's Big Mama.

Big Mama: Trying to steal something from me are you?

Leo: Of course not. We were just... uh... We were... just uh...

Big Mama: No excusely 'xcuses! I won't tolerate anyone who dares steal something from Big Mama!

Male Meowstic: Calm down, Big Mama. Please release us from your web. Um... If you release us, we can make you something.

Big Mama: Like what?

Donnie: We would...

Mikey: ...make you...

Raph: ...some cake!

Leo: Cake?

Raph: I don't know what else to say!

Big Mama: A cake you say? Hm... I do like some scruptiously cake. (Shiny Glaceon uses Iron Tail to destroy the webs) If you could make me some cake for Big Mama, I shall let you leave. But if you fail, I will put all of you into the Battle Nexus to make you fight for all of eternity.

Leo: Deal! Just take us to the kitchen.

April: (whispers to Leo) You sure this is gonna be a good idea?

Raichu: (whispers) Don't worry. We got a plan but we'll tell you when we get to the kitchen.

April: A plan? (Lemon nods) Well let's see that plan in action.


	6. The Plan

|Kitchen|

Raph: Okay, guys. We need to make a cake for Big Mama so she can let us leave!

Mikey: But what about the potions?! We can't leave without it!

Tsareena: Mikey's right. We came here for the potions. And we're gonna leave with the potions.

Midnight Lycanroc: I know! We just need a little something to knock Big Mama and her bellhops out.

Mayhem teleports to April's shoulder. Carrying a bag of sleeping powder in his mouth.

April: (grabs bag) Like this sleeping powder?

Donnie: That might just work.

April: Mayhem, you are a genius! I'm gonna treat you with a special treat when we get home!

Raph: Then let's use it!

Male Meowstic: Make sure we don't use too much of it or Big Mama will notice something is off.

Raichu: Raight!

|Few Hours Later|

April: Here you go, Big Mama! This is a grape layered cake! We add some edible spider-themed decorations to really represent you as a whole.

Big Mama: It looks scruptiously! Now let's see if it taste how it looks! (slices pieces of cake for herself and for the bellhops)

Once they take their first bite, they immediately fall asleep.

Raph: Yes! It worked!

Leo: Now to the potions.

Donnie: Before they wake up.

Everyone: Right! (leaves quickly)


	7. The End

|Kaminari's HQ|

Kamala: Nice job, everyone. You got most of the potions from Big Mama. Though I was expecting you to get all of it.

Leo: Sorry about that. We only had enough time before they wake up.

Kamala: Whatever. April O'Neil?

April: Yes, Kamala-sensei?! Did I do a great job or what?!

Kamala: You did. Though you were caught by Big Mama. So~...

April: More training for me?

Kamala: Yes! We'll need to do some more work before I send you on another solo mission. But overall, you did a great infiltrating the Grand Nexus Hotel. I'l give you that.

April: Thanks! (salutes) I won't let you down next time! I can promise you that!

Kamala: Hope so.

April: Don't you dare doubt us! We'll do the very best we can!

Kamala: (chuckles) Right.


End file.
